Rocknraider
|team = Red |deleted = yes }} History Rocknraider's nation, Rockapalooza, was established on Friday, July 4, 2008. Rocknraider was a member of several different alliances before finally finding his rightful place as member of the NPO. He joined the United Sovereign Nations first, but left for good after USN decided to stay neutral in the Karma War. During the Karma War, he fought as a member of the Commonwealth of Sovereign Nations. After the war ended, he spent a brief period of time as a member of the Aquatic Coalition Front before leaving to help found Angelite on June 8, 2009. Unfortunately, Angelite suffered from the inactivity of its top leader, and Rocknraider left Angelite on January 20, 2010 to once again pursue membership in the New Pacific Order. Membership in the New Pacific Order Rocknraider first joined the New Pacific Order on October 1, 2008, but left to pursue membership in a number of other alliances. He rejoined the NPO on January 26, 2010. He believes that the New Pacific Order is a perfect fit for him because of its tight-knit community and emphasis on brotherhood, camaraderie, and Pacifican culture. Since he rejoined, Rocknraider has involved himself in a number of different departments within the Order. In the future, he hopes to join the NPO's Military Command. Duties Imperial Academy Rocknraider currently holds the position of Instructor in the NPO's Imperial . He guides prospective recruits through the application process and makes sure that they are provided with sufficient knowledge of the game and of the Order. He also offers advice to new NPO cadets, and evaluates them to ensure they meet the exacting standards and qualifications necessary to earn the honor of being called a Pacifican. Media Corps Rocknraider currently holds the position of Artifex Pacificae in the NPO's . He designs graphics for fellow Pacificans to use and provides images for various NPO projects. Mentor Corps Rocknraider currently holds the position of Mentor in the NPO's . He provides advice and guidance to new Pacificans who need help when acquainting themselves with Planet Bob and the New Pacific Order. Military Intelligence Rocknraider currently holds the position of Tactical Analyst in the NPO's . He keeps an eye on the current events of Planet Bob to identify, locate and assess situations that could potentially compromise the security of the New Pacific Order and the safety of Pacificans. His job in Military Intelligence is one of his favorites, and he has won multiple awards for his outstanding work. The invitation to join Military Intelligence remains one of his most memorable moments during his time in the Order. Praetorian Guard Rocknraider currently holds the position of Praetorian in the NPO's . He helps protect the Order and the Pacifican way of life from those who seek to harm and disrupt it. This is another of his favorite jobs in the Order, along with his work in Military Intelligence and the Recruiting Corps. Council Pacifica Rocknraider served as a member of the 7th Revolutionary and was recently elected to the 8th Revolutionary council. His job is to represent the Body Republic of the Order. He has worked with the Council on many projects, including the cleanup and reorganization of the Tech Market and Trading Post, hosting the Second Age Ball, and aiding the Recruiter Corps. He also spearheaded Cybernation PIP creation competition. Rocknraider believes that the most important part of his job as a council member is to talk to members of the Body Republic. Positions past and present Awards Category:Former member of New Pacific Order